


Big Sister Jasper

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Amy need to start spending time together, bonding and such.</p><p>i might do more chapters along the same lines as Amy and Jasper as sisters and doing cute sister things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sister Jasper

“Ha, you call that weight?” Jasper sneers. Putting a finger on the bench bar.

“Uhg!” Amy moans from the added weight, but bucks her shoulders forward and pushed the bar away from her chest and up onto the rack. “Jasper!” She yells, sitting up from the bench.

“Aww come on, don’t be mad, i was just trying to help my little sister get swoll.” Jasper grins, flexing her bulging biceps. Jasper is wearing a muscle shirt, showing off her guns, it stop just before her navel, exposing her toned abs. Below that she has on a pair of basketball shorts that stop just before her knees, letting all see her nicely shaped legs.

“You’re not my sister…” Amy mumbles to herself. “But I don’t understand, what’s the point of doing this? I can just shapeshift and make myself stronger.” Amy finishes, standing up from the bench and transforming into her Purple Puma persona. Amy flexes at Jasper, who seems rather unimpressed.

“Then that weight you were just struggling on should be easy, right?” Jasper asks, crossing her arms. Amy looks back at the bench, the bar held in place by reinforced iron pillars, needed for the thousand pound load of the ‘bar’ that is actually a solid hunk of steel salvaged from some cargo ship.

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Amy confidently sits back down and unracks the weight. She lets it bounce of her chest and begins to push up. It feels heavier than before, She grits her teeth and stomps her feet into the floor, pushing her hips up to push the load back onto the rack.

“Look like that was still pretty hard.” Jasper muses, smirking. “You can’t just change shape to make yourself stronger. Whatever your limit is, thats your limit regardless of form.”

“And doing this will make me stronger?” Amy asks. Jasper simply nods to her and then motions for her to follow. The walk over to another bar, positioned higher up, shoulder level for Jasper. On either end of the bar where large metal rings welded onto the bar, they weren’t going anywhere.

“So what’s this one?” Amy asked. 

“Squats, gets your legs ripped and your booty firm. “Watch and learn, runt.” Jasper ducks under the bar and presses up against it, her broad shoulders touching the bar. She stands up fully, lifting the bar up, resting completely on her shoulders and the back of her neck.  
She takes a wobbly step back, then slowly bends her knees until her legs are at 90 degree angles with her thighs parallel to the floor.

With a grunt, she pushes up, coming back up to standing up straight, the weight on each side of the bar trembling slightly. 

“Notice my legs, you want to come all the way down to really get the most out of this.” Jasper explains dipping down again. Her short are only covering half her thighs, and Amy takes note of the position. Jasper’s massive thighs are bulging under the strain of the weight as she holds it in place, the large muscle tendons and curvature of her thighs visibly bulging. She stands it up again and racks the weight “Ready to try?” Jasper asks, ducking out from beneath the weight.

“Yeah… sure.” Amy says nervously, setting herself up against the bar, ready to pick it up. Jasper steps up behind her. guiding her off the rack and through the motions. The first few reps aren’t very difficult, but she notices Amy begins to struggle and slow down after the fourth rep. All the while she is trying to keep Amy in perfect form.

On the sixth rep Amy goes too deep and tries to bounce back up, but hits a wall of physical ability, instead of the bar moving up, her hips push forward, throwing off her center of gravity. She starts to fall backwards but hits a brick wall. Jasper steps forward, putting her arms to Amy’s sides and clenching them, her chest in Amy’s back as she provide Amy the stability to regain her balance and then proceeds to help her push the weight back up. 

 

Amy gets out from under the weight and turns around, embarrassed. “Thanks…” She says. finally shifting out of her Purple Puma form and back to her normal state. ‘’ 

“Gotta be careful with this stuff…” Jasper replies with a slight smile, she almost sounds concerned. “Okay, i guess that’s enough for today.” changing subjects and wiping the worry from her face.

“Sure thing.” Amy follows along with a grin.


End file.
